


Post-Shift Relaxation

by DianaMoon, lauriegilbert



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Five Year Mission, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Male Character, Present Tense, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rather boring shift, Kirk and McCoy share a drink together and find better ways to relax.<br/>Post-Narada, Pre-STID. See notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Shift Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is written in script/RP style. Back when my co-author and I first knew each other, this was how we got to writing together, rping on a whim. The very first among quite a few fics. Hope you enjoy this bit of fluff!
> 
> Originally written/posted on LJ Jan 2010. Post-Narada.

 

_  
>>>Beginning of Message Transcript<<<_

  
  
**(9:49:53 PM) Kirk:** Bones, I'm bored!! Entertain me, Bones! I'm done all my work and there's nothing good on the holovids.  
  
 **(9:50:41 PM) McCoy:** Damn it Jim, I'm a doctor not your personal entertainment! There's got to be some reports you've been avoiding. And you should know there's never anything good on the holovids.  
  
 **(9:51:39 PM) Kirk:** Bloody space meaning we're years behind on the sitcoms. And you know you'd rather be doing something fun with me than signing off on that paperwork. It isn't due to me for another few days anyway. So come ON!!  
  
 **(9:52:31 PM) McCoy** : Only if there's alcohol involved.  
  
 **(9:53:03 PM) Kirk** : This is you and I. How often isn't there?  
  
 **(9:55:57 PM) McCoy:** Sometimes I worry about that.  
  
 **(9:56:36 PM) Kirk:** Why worry? Especially when you're the one who just said you'd take paperwork over spending time with me sober.  
  
 **(9:58:46 PM) McCoy:** You're the one who likes to drink to excess. I just happen to not like to be outdone. Besides, we could try to limit ourselves to just one, Jim. As for the paper work, you know how Chapel can be. Worse than Rand, I say.  
  
 **(9:59:32 PM) Kirk:** Now there's a jello match I'd like to see.  
  
 **(10:03:01 PM) McCoy:** Child. Chapel would win, by the way.  
  
 **(10:03:22 PM) Kirk:** You've seen her wrestle in jello before? Bones, you've been keepin' secrets from me!  
  
 **(10:04:47 PM) McCoy:** One track mind you've got there, eh? No, but she can handle certain delirious patients without the need of an orderly.  
  
 **(10:05:54 PM) Kirk** : You know exactly what track my mind is usually on. You just wish you could share in the visual images now and then. Now come on and get your ass out of that chair so we can go DO something.  
  
 **(10:09:19 PM) McCoy:** Fine fine. Best not to leave you to your own devices for too long. I'll be by in a few. McCoy out.  


 

_> >>End Message Transcript<<<_

  
  
**Kirk:** *paces in his room and fiddles with his shirt, not really knowing why*  
  
 **McCoy:** *unconsciously smooths hair before buzzing Jim's room*  
  
 **Kirk:** *snaps his head up and frantically sits down in a chair, smoothing down his shirt, again, before speaking* Enter.  
  
 **McCoy:** *enters brusquely* All right, Jim. What shenanigans have you got planned for us tonight? *leans against a nearby dresser, attempting to look impatient*  
  
 **Kirk:** Don't have anything planned. Just, was bored, like I said. *stands up and heads to his makeshift bar* Your usual, or did you want to try something different?  
  
 **McCoy:** Well, it wasn't that hard of a shift, for once. Let's see what you can pull off. Though none of Scotty's moonshine. I'd like to sleep eventually tonight.  
  
 **Kirk:** Classic beer it is, then. *bends to pull some out of the mini-fridge on the floor*  
  
 **McCoy:** *looks sidelong and tries not to linger on Jim's bent frame*  
  
 **Kirk:** *stands up and pops them both open before walking over and handing one to Bones* So good day today, then?  
  
 **McCoy:** *takes a long sip* Mm, no one died and no one came in from some foolhardy project gone wrong, so I'd chalk it up as one. But gave Chapel the excuse to get me caught up on the backlog of paperwork. Slow on the bridge I gather?  
  
 **Kirk:** Fucking boring as hell. *sits down on the sofa in the corner closest to Bones* Paperwork and staring at stars zooming past all day is not what they teach you in the academy. Command stream'd be a lot lighter if they did.  
  
 **McCoy:** *snort* I'm sure! Then we'd be a fleet with pansy-ass Captains who wouldn't know what to do when a Klingon warbird comes their way. Surprised you didn't come bother me in sickbay if it was that boring.  
  
 **Kirk:** You told me last time that if I came down again just because I was bored you'd give me another vaccination I didn't need. Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather watch Chekov and Sulu pretend they aren't addicted to each other.  
  
 **McCoy:** Since when do you listen to my threats? And with your allergies, Jim, I'm sure the vaccinations will be proven useful. Don't tell me they were blushing madly and attempting to steal glances at each other?  
  
 **Kirk:** *takes a hefty swallow before answering* No blushing today, but there was giggling. Spock nearly had a conniption. Highlight of my day, that was.  
  
 **McCoy:** *raises eyebrow* That, I would've paid to see. *pushes off of dresser and stretches a bit while taking another swallow of the beer* Has a pool started on them yet? *sits next to Jim, leaving a few inches of space between them*  
  
 **Kirk:** Yup. I've got fifty credits riding on them hooking up on the next shore leave. *turns to face Bones a bit more, pulling a leg up on the sofa* Scotty's running it if you want to put something down. Although he wouldn't let me see the actual books for some reason.  
  
 **McCoy:** *leans back into the cushion of the sofa* Hmph, doubt it'll take that long. May have to stop by Engineering then. Wouldn't be surprised if they're together by the end of the upcoming mission. Scotty probably didn't want you calculating the odds of all the other possibilities marked down and puttin' the odds in your favor.  
  
 **Kirk:** He said that they aren't the highest running money maker. Wouldn't tell me what was, either. Said that if I didn't know it was a running bet then I didn't need to be in the pool. *takes another swallow* Whatever. As long as Pike doesn't find out about that or the still.  
  
 **McCoy:** Who'd tell? The whole crew is benefiting from it, when the moonshine's good and not stomach lining erasing. *grins as he remembers when Scotty first came in with such an affliction and had to tell the good ole doctor why* If Spock hasn't tattled by now, I think he's likely to keep his mouth shut. *downs the rest of the beer and sighs approvingly*  
  
 **Kirk:** *laughs* Honestly? He told me he has money down on something. Wouldn't tell me what, though. *notices Bones's sigh* There's more in the fridge if you want another.  
  
 **McCoy:** Well for the life of me, can't reason what would be bigger than Sulu  & Chekov, not that I listen to the nurses' chatter. *ponders his empty bottle before setting it down* Think I'll just stick to the one for now. With my luck and how easy going this day's been, we'll get attacked or hit a quasar or somethin' right when we're good and drunk.

 **Kirk:** *finishes his own drink, frowning slightly at Bones turning down the drink and not knowing why* Don't jinx it, Bones. Someone might blow an appendix or something.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins at Jim* An appendix I can do with my eyes shut. Hell, probably with one arm tied behind my back.  
  
 **Kirk:** *chuckles* Hey, maybe that's what the bets are on, who's going to be the next to have you yell at them in sickbay for something out of their control.  
  
 **McCoy:** That should be easy. It's usually you nine times outta ten. Damn, the credits I could earn if that were the case. Though the odds aren't probably high.  
  
 **Kirk:** Admit it, you don't need the money. You just love taking a strip off my ass.  
  
 **McCoy:** *flushes slightly as a visual comes to mind and clears his throat while trying to banish the visual away* Well, someone's gotta. How else ya gonna learn?  
  
 **Kirk:** *sets his bottle down on the table, and says before sitting up* Spanking?  
  
 **McCoy:** *shifts slightly before slowly raising his eyebrow at Jim* If I'da think that would actually work, I would. *takes a settling breath* But knowing you, you'd just enjoy it and I'd be back to square one.  
  
 **Kirk:** *not quite sure what's just happened, but suddenly feeling like things have shifted* *stiltedly, eyes not leaving Bones's face* Yeah, spanking's not really my thing.  
  
 **McCoy:** Oh? *holds the gaze a few seconds more before realizing he needs another beer if he's to go down this line of conversation* *quickly gets up and heads to the fridge, perusing its contents before deciding on the same beer* Considering I've been lucky to not walk in on you with someone while at the Academy, what is your thing?  
  
 **Kirk:** *watches Bones and has it slip out without thinking* I'm a sucker for a good ass. Just don't want to spank it.

 **McCoy:** *pauses from standing up  & closing the fridge upon hearing that* *shakes his head slightly before finally closing the fridge and opening the bottle* Tell me Jim, what would you rather do with such a good ass? *gulps nearly half the drink and licks his lips*  
  
 **Kirk:** *shifts uncomfortably on the sofa, not able to stop watching Bones and hoping he doesn't notice the fidgeting* If it's the right one, more then groping it, that's for sure.  
  
 **McCoy:** I would hope so, with all the boasting you do of your exploits, that you wouldn't tease 'em too much. *tries to focus on Jim's face and not the movement of Jim's lower body, fidgeting* Is that all that gets ya going? A good ass? *the buzz of gulping half a beer grows a bit so he only takes another small sip* I myself do appreciate a fine behind, but I'm more into a person's lips and what they can do with them. *hopes the flush he's feeling isn't from staring at Jim's mouth*  
  
 **Kirk:** Yeah, lips. Lips are good. *shakes his head a little because no, this can't be happening with Bones, after all these years. could it?* And eyes. Big expressive ones.  
  
 **McCoy:** *sets the bottle down* I agree. Clear, passionate eyes. *wonders how long this might go on between them, if he should stop while things are still good, still safe* *steps towards Jim and leans forward, hand on arm rest to support his weight* Bright blue eyes.

 **Kirk:** *gulps loudly* I've always kinda liked browny hazel ones myself.  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* Like mine?  
  
 **Kirk:** *bites his lower lip for a second before taking a deep breath, and the plunge* Yeah, like yours.  
  
 **McCoy:** Aww, hell. *grips the armrest before crushing his lips against Jim's, not the best first kiss he's given but certainly more passionate than he expected*  
  
 **Kirk:** *is frozen in shock for a moment before realizing that this is Bones kissing him, and damnit but it feels right, so starts kissing back* *brings a hand up to tangle in Bones's hair*  
  
 **McCoy:** *the small knot in his stomach disappears as soon as Jim begins kissing back and groans as he feels Jim's hand in his hair* *brings up a knee to kneel between Jim's legs for added balance and uses his free hand to slide under Jim's shirts and up his back*  
  
 **Kirk:** *sighs happily before pulling out of the kiss and shifting to whisper in Bones's ear* I think we may've figured out what Spock bet on.  
  
 **McCoy:** *bemoans slightly at the idea* If Spock wins this you do realize that must've meant we were more obvious than Sulu  _and_  Chekov? *takes the opportunity to nip at Jim's ear* Don't wanna think about the hobgoblin at this moment. Much more important things on my mind.  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins up at Bones* Just don't expect me to giggle. *cups a hand on Bones's cheek and doesn't move, just looking in Bones's eyes*  
  
 **McCoy:** *finds that staring into Jim's clear blue eyes has a rather calming effect and leans into the hand* If ya did I may just have to take you up on your offer to spank you. *smiles jovially before leaning for another kiss, drawn to his lips*  
  
 **Kirk:** *loses himself again in the kiss, letting both arms move so that he was running hands up and down Bones's back*  
  
 **McCoy:** *shivers at Jim's hands roaming, relishing the sensation* *lets the kiss linger a few moments more before being the one to pull back this time, shifting his weight slightly and letting his one free hand settle at Jim's side and with no words coming to mind, waiting*  
  
 **Kirk:** *sets his head on Bones's shoulder, not letting go* Bones, are we sure about this? I mean, I never thought it'd happen and now this and it's you and I can't lose you and if I fuck this up like I do everything else and--  
  
 **McCoy:** Stop it, Jim. *closes his eyes momentarily* Stop over thinking this, cause that's my department. You won't fuck this up and you certainly haven't fucked everything else up. You'll make mistakes sure, I no doubt will too. *grabs Jim's shoulders and maneuvers to look at Jim straight in the eyes* I've not left you yet, Jim, and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon either. I'm here to stay no matter what cause I honestly never expected to have feelings for anyone ever again, and then you came along. *smiles before sighing greatly* I don't know why it took me this long and why today but I'm glad I finally did. I'm willing if you are... *tries to ready himself for any outcome*  
  
 **Kirk:** *feels the smile growing on his face as Bones talks* Really? I mean, really? 'Cause damn but I want this. *looks down* Have for ages but didn't think you'd ever want me that way.  
  
 **McCoy:** *not realizing his accent's coming out a bit* Dunno where to even begin on what attracts me to you, and not just physically either. *grins shortly before looking more serious* What I can't understand is why me of all people. You can do much better than this bitter ol' country doctor who was too into his own loathing to see that you were out there wanting more till now.  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls Bones down to sit beside him* Stop putting yourself down. If you do it again I'm going to kick your ass. You're smart, sexy as hell, and somehow actually put up with my shit and keep coming back. *runs a hand through Bones's hair* Seriously, half this ship has a little crush on you.  
  
 **McCoy** : Heh, that'd be the day. *tries to subtly relax against Jim, his knees thanking him for a much better position* And fine, for now I won't bring up my faults as long as you don't bring up your own. *closes his eyes, enjoying this* Love ya Jim.


End file.
